A Cake and A Party
by percyjckson
Summary: Killian tried to bake a cake. A surprise party was held for Emma. And a happily ever after. A one shot about Emma's birthday.


**A/N: **I wanted a family thing so I wrote this. Heh. Hope you like it! :-)

I love reviews as much as I love chocolate cakes.

* * *

Killian was frustrated.

It was Emma's birthday and he _could not _bake a good chocolate cake. He wanted to slap himself in his head, why did he volunteer to bake her birthday cake? But he so badly wants to prove David wrong, that he could bake a cake. He thought it will be pretty easy, what could go wrong with a chocolate cake?

Everything. It seems to be. The cake won't just come out right like in the pictures or it will burnt.

Killian groaned and sat down on a chair. Liam made a noise and he looked up. His son was playing with a spoon that had the cake batter and he was licking it. He smiled. Since getting married a few months ago, Killian and Emma was blessed with an adorable baby boy.

He walked towards him and played with him - when he realized what a mess he made in the kitchen. Bowls of batter was everywhere, flour on the floor and it was such a horrid mess. The most horrible thing was he still didn't have a cake.

''What are we going to do?'' he muttered to himself.

''Bah!'' Liam said, licking clean off the spoon.

''Yeah, I should try again. We can do this, right?''

Liam made a bubbling noise which he took as ''Yes!'' so he stood up, took the cooking book Belle let him borrowed and hoped the cake will turn out much better than last time.

:::

It did.

After a few more messy times, he managed to have a nice chocolate cake, sure it wasn't as perfect as in the pictures but it still looked good. Killian hoped it tasted good too, he did not want Emma to spit out the cake. Or anyone, in particular.

He was quite proud of it, too. He looked over to Liam who looked at him back with his bright green eyes he seemed to got from Emma.

''Look, Liam! We made it!'' he said. Liam who seemed to know that his father was very happy, clapped his hand excitedly.

''Now, the hard part,'' he said, taking the icing top and filled it with cream he made earlier.

After a few minutes, he managed to write a ''Happy Birthday Emma!'' on top. He smiled proudly. It may not be _the best cake _but it was still a cake anyway.

But despite everything, the kitchen was still a mess and now he had to clean it up before Snow and David arrived or he will be in trouble with his in-laws.

:::

When Emma went home from her office, all she wanted to do was curl on the sofa with Killian and Liam and eat cheeseburgers (the big fat ones, she was really that hungry) - it doesn't matter if it was her birthday or not, she doesn't feel like in a birthday mood.

She ended up with a surprise party when she arrived at home. She was surprised but quite annoyed. She loved her parents, Henry and well everyone to pieces but doesn't people seem to know that she needs her peace and sleep?

''You okay, love?'' Killian asked. He wrapped her arms around Emma's torso, earning a glare from David.

''Yeah, just a bit tired,'' she said.

''You still haven't received my birthday present yet,'' he said, kissing her neck, causing her to slightly moan.

''Mum, get a room!''

The voice surprised the both of them, causing them to turn around. Emma was blushing and Killian was smirking.

''Oh hey Henry,'' Emma said awkwardly. Henry smiled and hug her.

''Happy birthday, Mum! Sorry I'm late!_'' _Henry said. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair, her son had grown up so fast and even has a girlfriend, Grace. It felt like just yesterday, they had saved him from that evil demon Peter Pan.

''Oh it's okay,'' Emma said. Killian then started up a conversation with Henry and Emma looked around.

Regina and Robin were talking in a corner, Neal, Rumple and Belle were there, too, her mother and father were playing with Liam and Tink was talking with Ruby. It wasn't a big party, it was only close friends or family - whichever. Emma couldn't care less who was who's grandmother.

But she still couldn't stop the tears from falling. Henry was growing up. Snow and Charming has a kid, her sister. And she too, was married. It feels like they're all growing up. The same day, a few years ago, she will be totally alone, celebrating her birthday in an _empty _apartment and right now, she's in a room filled with people and loved ones.

It still feels different but it's nice to know she is not gonna be alone anymore.

''Hey Emma, it's time for your cake!'' Ruby shouted as Granny put down a cake on the kitchen table.

The cake looked different - so unlike Granny's or her mother's work. Killian stood beside her and grinned.

''You did this, didn't you?'' Emma asked.

''Well, I tried,'' he said. Emma laughed, it was cute how he tried to bake a cake, for her.

''Make a wish,'' David said, putting his arm around Snow.

And as Emma blew the candles, everyone clapped and Killian kissed her, in the mouth. David wanted to stop them but Snow held him back. He made a mental note to himself to ask Killian to stop showing his affections publicly. He _does not _want to see the pirate shoving down his tongue down his daughter's throat.

''I love you,'' Emma said, looking at his blue eyes.

''I love you too,''

Emma grinned. She turned around and hugged Henry. He was surprised, at first but hugged his mother, anyway.

''Thank you,'' she said.

''For what, Mum?'' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

''If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, right now, with everyone,'' she said, kissing his head. Henry smiled and looked up at Emma, and she remembered how young he was when he first stood in her doorway, a few years ago.

''Every heroes deserves a happily ever after,''


End file.
